


Relief from the Limbless

by potatoes_tomatoes



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Trauma, they need some resttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoes_tomatoes/pseuds/potatoes_tomatoes
Summary: Rayman invites Ly to his house for the first time. Uh, it goes well until stupid trauma gets in the way. Rayman also deals with (no so) unrequited feelings. It's a fun time for everyone!
Relationships: Ly/Rayman (Rayman), Rayman & Ly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Relief from the Limbless

**Author's Note:**

> (a huge thanks to Cookiemonster2000 for proofreading this for me and giving me some good pointers!) So I looked into Ray and Ly's first interactions (for reference! yes. uh huh) and I couldn't help but notice that they both ignore their own pain. Rayman won't rest until everyone's accounted for and Ly will ignore the question and immediately move on to complete the next task. I was like yikes... I Should Write Something About That :)))

They had only just arrived, but the instinct to run out the door overtook her without warning. She was shocked by the light reflecting off the metallic stove, an otherwise warm sunshine glow instead brought her back to her electric cage. An endless pulse, reverberating pain, and the dwindling hope that her impulsive plan would come to fruition-

She came back to her senses when Rayman placed his hands on hers, his expression apologetic, yet unaware. Ly was much too good at hiding how she felt- not even her expressive tail betrayed her thoughts.

“Sorry,” He stared, “I didn’t warn you about the pesky refracting lights from my appliances. Guess what? I built this place myself! All this and everything in it. Well, not everything, Ales Mansey helped with the tech.”

Ly continued to examine the studio flat. Well, it was certainly made of wood, and cloth, and decorated with homey pictures, much like any other abode in the glade. “The architecture is a bit…odd. Where did you get the idea to build this?” She started.

Rayman began to open the tall, white contraption. He pulled out beverages that were covered in permafrost- another ‘machine’ in his home.

"Well, the Rabbids discovered a conquerable planet not too far from us. As much as I hate them, I’m the only one who can keep them at bay. There were uh, creatures that looked quite a bit like you and the other fairies, if you can believe it!“

Ly raised her eyebrows in worry, “Rayman, I know you love helping others, but you were created to help the Glade! You had no obligation to risk your life traveling to another world.”

Rayman merely chuckled as he opened his drink. That was just her worry talking…yeah. That’s it. He wasn’t stubborn about it or felt guilty for his lack of heroism during his first encounters with them….yeah.

“Aw, cmon Ly! I still had fun. The Rabbids have a morbid sense of humor, but fighting them felt like harmless party games! Besides, they were able to make themselves at home once they burned themselves out with taking over the world. Turns out they just wanted to find a place where they belonged! So really, it’s a good thing I came along.”

Ly sighed as she downed her beverage. Classic, selfless Rayman.

“Well, I’m glad those creatures found a home, AND you returned safely.”

“Yeah! Back on the subject of home, I hid away in the native creature’s houses during my adventure and I just found it really fitting! Their technology is SO efficient, I just had to build one when I got back.”

Ly gave no visible sign of distress. Mechanical things? Efficient? Had he quickly forgotten what misery mere machinery brought to the glade? and why were these metallic inventions seemingly ONLY available off the Glade of Dreams? Did the pirates influence the creatures Rayman rescued? Ly could only ponder if the efficacy of these THINGS would inspire the wrong soul, bringing about another raid on the Glade. She supposed it was a matter of time.

Apparently Rayman had begun showing her around the one-room space. Ly was brought back to reality when she bumped into the ‘counter’ She excused herself as gracefully as she could, but she couldn’t shake the haziness in her eyes when her friend turned to examine her up and down to see if she was all right.

“…Ly, you’re acting funny.” He said slowly, grabbing her hand once more. She nearly melted at the delicacy which he always held them. How did he do that without magic? In an instant, she was grounded back to reality.

No traumatic thinking, not now, she had to focus and enjoy herself! For his sake at least, she was a guest after all. She could do this. She had to think of something, quick, “Oh, I’m just a bit lightheaded is all. That 12-hour study session is finally taking its toll on me, haha!” She grinned, perhaps too widely.

Just as she had hoped, Rayman immediately bought it and sat her down on the couch, bringing her more fruits from his white machine and tossing over a soft, light pink blanket over her shoulders as he moved about his flat.

He was shouting nags of worry, the usual “Why did you do that again? You’re not invincible! Oh, lemme get you some water, you can use my pillow, you treat sleep like an enemy. I, as a nap enthusiast, am offended by your anti-rest attitude!”

Ly had to keep herself from falling off the couch with her steady rise in laughter. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, she did study all day (though if you asked her, she hadn’t studied nearly enough) but it detracted him from her deeper worries all the same. She wiped a tear from her eye as she gently set aside the blanket-really, it was a bit much.

“Rayman, you should eat your own shoe. You haven't sat down since we returned from the woods of light! How about YOU sit down and have a rest for once, yeah? Since you love it so much~” she teased.

Rayman paused in mock offense, then jested, “Nah, I wasn’t the one cooped in the fairy council for 8 hours, then studying for 4, and then traveling 3 miles to fetch Murphy a silly manual of a newly created land.”

Ly’s smile dipped a bit, “I still can’t believe we went all that way the moment Murphy called. You really work yourself until everyone around you is accompanied for, huh?” Rayman made no move to rebuttal. She continued, “perhaps there’s more to your infamous century-long naps, then.” She took a coy sip from her cup and set it aside.

“Y-you didn’t say no when I invited you! Well! geez, fine, we’re both hypocrites and workaholics,” Rayman put his hands up in surrender and dropped himself on the couch, wrapping himself in the long blanket. He fought down a blush when his hand mistakenly grazed her thigh. He mumbled, “I guess both of us are just gonna have to take a nice, long break.”

He couldn't let himself stay flustered though, as sleep started creeping upon him. He gave a sigh and allowed the cushions to embrace his aching form, and gave in to the heaviness of his eyes.

Somewhere from within the house, a machine started to whir. The electronic pulse made her jump and wrap her arms around his torso. Her eyes shrank and her ears stood erect.

Rayman abruptly woke up, “huh, whuh? Ly are you- oh!” realization hit him, oh so very, very violently, when he saw the haziness overtake her eyes “you don't like machines and the sounds of them, the pirates, your cage, I…oh shit, what was I thinking? Ly, wait, lemme get up, I’m sorry, I don't wanna make you worry, I’ll turn it off for you, I’m so-”

She squeezed him further to keep him from leaving. She brought herself to his eye level and said, “No no, it’s ok. Well, it isn't- I…” she let out a shaky breath. Perhaps she could share some vulnerability, let him see just an inkling of herself if it made him worry less, “ I don’t think I’ll ever fully get over the sounds of these things- but, I feel relaxed here. This is your home, you’re comfortable with these things, and I trust you.”

She brought a hand to his cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb, “I may protest, but I truly feel I can rest, no matter what, when I’m with you.”

Ly, the most overworked and poised denizen of the entire glade, admitted to wanting rest only around him, while she was holding him. His hands started holding hers back. She was right there in his face. Her inviting, bright green lips were right there. Her lidded eyes, holy shit, her eyes were never this close before. They were too sleepy to think straight, he could show her how he felt then and there. The warmth of her voice in that moment made his heart ache with longing. She could rest around him. He was able to give something to her. He wanted to give so much more, he wanted to give her the entire Glade, damn it, what was he waiting for???

_No, no_ , he thought to himself, _don’t be selfish right now, not while she needs you as a friend._ His hand retracted ever so slightly, She only thinks of you as such anyways... She barely admitted she wanted to rest, and dangit, he was going to give all of it to her right here, right now, before she took it back with some witty joke.

For now, he took his pent up affection, visualizing waves of every yearning thing gone unsaid, traveling out of his mind and through his fingers as he held hers back, hoping that somehow they would make their way through to her.

He gave a small grin, “You’re gonna make me blush, Ly. It’s the least I can do for you, really.”

Sleep overtook them, and they surrendered to the coziness of the blanket. The felt cushions welcomed them with open arms. The sun had almost set, darkness creeping over them, hardly able to make out each other’s silhouette. Thankful at this, they each let out a repressed smile of shyness, and they nestled into each other, their forms fitting perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dippin my toes into the Rayman fandom for the first time, so I appreciate any pointers on characterization! I usually adhere to canon but there's so little to work with, so I took some liberties. A big one being that. Like. Ly spent who knows how long in that cage, she's bound to be a HUGE Luddite. It's that trauma babyyy.


End file.
